ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omni-Cop Rises
2030: It was a rainy Thursday in Cleveland, and the few people that were on the streets were holding umbrellas. Thomas Rodner was one of those people. Ever since he quit being the vigilante Omni-Cop, crime in the city was at an all time high.Sometimes it seemed that it was the Kingpins that were running the town. Thomas hardly knew why he was out here. He was old, and retired from his job as a car salesmen a few weeks ago, he just felt he needed to walk. Then a guy in a hood pulled him out of the sidewalk into an alley. "Are you Thomas Rodner?" asked the figure. "Y-yes. What do you want?" The man took off his hood to reveal a blue humanoid. "My name's Bishop, and I need your help." Intro The world went silent until Thomas finally had the courage to speak. "Why are you looking for me?" "Aren't you Omni-Cop?" "I haven't been that scum since...since..." Thomas flashes back to when he failed to save the designer of the Optitrix. Thomas shakes his head. "I can't be him again...I just can't." Bishop seems to know exactly how he's feeling, then he straightens up and speaks. "Listen up, Thomas. I was cross-dimension traveling, trying to change the outcome of a war." Thomas tries to understand, but he doesn't get what cross dimension traveling means. Bishop continues. "I came to this dimension at this point in time so I can easily 'time jump' to the war that's happening right now in a parallel time-stream, but a force is stopping me from doing so." "And what is this force?" "I don't know exactly yet, but it's created by something bad who is coming soon. I did some research here and found out about Omni-Cop, then I found some guy's files, I think his name had to do something with a playing card..." Ace, thought Thomas. "And I found who Omni-Cop really was, which is you. Now just do me and my time-stream one favor- become the vigilante one more time, just for the sake of your and my people." "Even if I wanted to, I am far too old, and I burned my costume." "Do you still have the Optitrix?" "Yeah..." "Doesn't that give you super strength? And I can make you a costume in no time." Thomas paused. "OK. Do you know how much time until this bad person is coming?" Bishop pulls up his sleeve and looks at his watch. It has an orange hourglass on it, as if it was powered by an unearthly energy. Bishop says a command, and the watch starts to speak. "Five Hours, 23 minutes, 39 seconds, 57 milliseconds." "You heard it, go!" Thomas runs as fast a man his age can, and eventually gets to his apartment. He quickly glances at Jacobs tomb, place neatly on a shelf, before opening the closet. He goes to the back of the closet, and pulls out a trunk with a lock on it. He types the code, and the lock opens. In it is a black watch with the eye of Anubis in the middle. He puts it on, muttering to himself. "Last time." Thomas immediately feels power running through him, as if he was twenty again. When Thomas meets Bishop back at the alley, Bishop is holding a suit similar to Thomas' old suit, but more high tech looking. "This is yours." "Thomas puts the suit on. "I like it." It even came with a voice disguiser. Now that's cool. "OK, here is the plan, I did some quick research, and after finding some people who claimed time stopped while they were put on a moon of a different planet, I looked further and found out about an alien named...uh..eh...Al Capaca." Thomas swear he heard that name before, maybe he was brought over to that moon as well? Bishop, who always has more to say, continued. "I will take care of his army, and you can take care of the villain himself. Can you handle that?" "How will you be able to take on a whole army?" Before Bishop could speak, a giant mother-ship followed by hundreds of spaceships covered the sky. "Uh, has it been five hours yet?" Bishop frowned. "He knew we were waiting, and he came early." Bishop's watched popped up. He twisted it a few times, and slammed down on it. Bishop's whole body changed into gas, but still kept a humanoid shape. It grew giant, and while laughing, smashed a giant gas fist onto a group of Al Capaca's ships. They cluster fell out of the sky. Thomas looked at amazed, then dialed his own alien. His skin turned to metal, and he shrunk to about 3 feet. Bishop, still in his gas alien form, turned it's 'head'. "You also have Ono?" "Who is that? Is that this guy's species?" "What? No, never mind." Omni-Cop kept firing lasers at the mother-ship, but it didn't seem to penetrate it. Bishop traveled to where Omni-Cop still was and changed back. "Most of the ships are gone, but what about the mother-ship? I tried attacking it, but it didn't budge." "I can try something." Thomas changed from the cyborg alien into a mummy like alien. "If I remember right, this guy's name is Kill-O-Meter." Kill-O-Meter tried to separate the wall into atoms, and then separated himself into atoms and tried to get through the ship's wall, but that didn't work either. Kill-O-Meter flew back to the ground. "Is there someway you can make an atom fit through the wall?" "I can try." Bishop dialed another alien, this one looking like Thomas' cyborg alien. Thomas was amazed once again. "Wow! Your guy looks much more powerful then mine." Bishop changed his hands into orange chainsaws. "That's because he is." When Bishop slashed the air, a cut appeared there and when he went through it, he appeared on the top of a building. Bishop then changed one of the chainsaws into a laser gun, and an orange laser shot out, which when the ship was hit, the ship stretched. Kill-O-Meter separated his bodies into atoms, raced to the ship, and one at a time, his atoms got on until he finally reformed on the main bridge. Bishop then teleported on the bridge the same manner he teleported to the roof of the building. Al Capaca turned the chair he was sitting in around. "You are finally here." Kill-O-Meter turned to see Bishop, who seemed to not be able to move. With no time to waste, Kill-O-Meter pressed the Optitrix, and changed into Forcepig. While the force field surrounded him, Omni-Cop hit Al Capaca with full force at his face, knocking him unconcus. Forcepig changed back, and was about to do his signature verdict speech, but realized he forgot what he was supposed to say. Bishop changed back. "Good job!" He was only able to paralyze one of us!" Bishop said another command to his watch, and it started to scan Al Capaca. When it finished, Bishop continued speaking. "Leave him to the authorities. I scanned some of his DNA, and then I turned his super powered genes off. Thanks for the help!" Omni-Cop punched a hole into the ship. It was easier when the shields were off. He jumped down to the roof of a building, and saw Bishop walking through a portal, probably finding his 'war' on the other side. Category:Episodes Follow Bishop's adventures in Bishop 10: Paradox!Category:Specials